board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Drake's Contest History
Who is Nathan Drake? Nathan Drake is the good-looking, quick-witted treasure hunter and main character of the PS3's flagship series Uncharted. Believed to be a descendant of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's natural curiosity leads him to numerous hunts for mythical treasures around the world. However, his ambitious hunts have a tendency to attract trouble from those with more sinister intentions, often forcing him to use all his wits and heroism to protect his friends and escape from his assailants unharmed (as well as getting the treasure for himself!). Drake is also a consummate ladies man, capable of charming most who he comes across, much to the disdain of his mentor Sully. "Man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel." - Nathan Drake Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-4 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - Second Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 4th place, 8730 6.87% - Squall Leonhart, 57296 45.06% - Yoshi, 41736 32.82% - CATS, 19397 15.25% After Nathan Hale's humiliation last year, no-one held much hope for his namesake Nathan Drake, another PS3 exclusive character. However, not many expected him to set a new record of futility in being the first character to lose to CATS; in fact, he was doubled by the Zero Wing star, making this one of the weakest performances of all time. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 2 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (15) The Boss, 33295 47.63% - 36615 52.37% * Extrapolated Strength --- 105th Place 17.87% With the recent release of the highly acclaimed Uncharted 2 and the growing popularity of the PS3 on GameFAQs, Drake secured an impressive #2 seed. Most knew he would benefit hugely from his increased exposure, but the spectre of his loss to CATS still hung over him and The Boss was made a minor favourite. Indeed, The Boss ran out a close winner, showing that Drake is still quite weak. But this is one hell of a boost; from being doubled by CATS to losing narrowly to The Boss? Nathan at least managed some respectability here, unlike in 2008. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 4 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 9667 41.80% - (24) Pac-Man, 8974 38.80% - (15) Steve, 4488 19.40% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 10432 34.07% - (12) Pokemon Trainer Blue, 14434 47.14% - (25) Mr. Game & Watch, 5752 18.79% Another contest, another game and the hopes of achieving his first character contest win. There was a lot of debate on whether he could defeat Pac-Man, but Uncharted 3 made him the heavy board favourite. While the boost was nowhere near the boost he received from Uncharted 2 it was enough for him to take the slight lead and extend it for the rest of the match. Of course barely beating Pac-Man meant he had no chance at winning in the following round, but he did put up a respectable performance. Fall 2018 Contest - Hyrule Division - 4 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Lost (13) Tails, 12514 43.27% - 16405 56.73% GameFAQs has a noted apathy for newer games in the character battles, and the easiest case to be found is Nathan Drake. No matter if Uncharted is acclaimed and beloved by Sony fans to the point he got the 4 seed again, he again had an adversary who nostalgic gamers would prefer, namely Sonic's sidekick Tails, and without a third wheel to help him squeak through did even worse than against The Boss in 2010. Category:Contest Histories